The President's Daughter
by SOLDIERSAngel87
Summary: Kaci Shinra, is Rufus Shinra's daughter and a SOLDIER. Kaci has been training for SOLDIER since she was 9. Now in Second Class, Kaci must try to work her way up to First Class, as well as, struggle to connect with her cold father. She may even have love in her list of obstacles too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Everyone! A new story here. I know the title is the President's Daughter, but its'a about Rufus Shinra's daughter, and in the story Rufus is the President. I didn't want use _the _President because that would be annoying. Anyway, i hope you enjoy this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Crisis Core, that belongs to Square Enix, but i do own the plot line and Kaci Shinra. **

* * *

Kaci Shinra looked down at the city made of metal, from her perch, and then back to the grey cloud dotted sky.

Now you must understand that the world Kaci lived on is nothing like the one you or I do. As a matter of fact, the planet was entirely different as well. Kaci lived on Gaia, a planet known for its energy source called the Life Stream. They say that the planet's energy was stored in its large core called Meecah, and that the energy was placed in the plants the planet grew. When the planet was first created plants grew freely from the ground, but when humans discovered the planet's energy source; they desired it for themselves. A man named Rufus Shinra and his team of researchers discovered a way to harness this energy and use it for their needs. He founded the Shinra Electric Power Company. The company provided energy for the rest of the planet as well. The energy was used in a form called Mako.

A great city formed around his energy study, a city known as Midgar. The city is characterized by the large industrial part known as Midgar, and the poorer part was known as the Slums, while the residential area is called the Sector 6. The city is also known for being made out of metal giving it a grey steely color to it.

Now, Midgar is not the only inhabited place on the planet, but it is the largest. There are other small clans of people who live away from Midgar, although most of them depend on Mako. A few of the cities did not depend on the energy source, and that upset the company very much.

_Good work, _Kaci thought. You may be wondering where our heroine will come into this story. Well, she is the daughter of Rufus Shinra, the most powerful man in the planet. Kaci didn't always agree with what her father did, especially when it came to other clans on the planet, but she went along with most of what he had for her.

One of the things she did agree with was the making of SOLDIER. SOLDIER was the protection agency that guarded Midgar, and anything else they needed to keep safe. SOLDIER was a group of highly trained members who were basically Midgar's army. Kaci's father had always designed to have any of his children in SOLDIER, but when only given a girl, she was almost not allowed in. But when Kaci was old enough to train she began immediately.

Kaci was now an 2nd Class SOLDIER, working her way up from a 3rd Class, and trying to make it to an 1st Class. Kaci was the only girl in SOLDIER, and that didn't bother her much. She had friends but they were all in 1st Class now. Although their ranks changed her friendship with the three did not.

Kaci looked down at the uniform for the 2nd Class; it was a sleeveless dark grey shirt with straps crossed across the chest, and black pants with combat boots. The 1st Class got to choose their own variation of the uniform and her friends all had different ones. Angeal kept the normal uniform, Sephiroth had used a black long coat with silver shoulder pads, and Genesis used a red jacket over the uniform.

Kaci heard the door open behind her and turned to the door that opened to the roof where she sat, Angeal stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, "I thought I might find you out here."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because I'm your mentor Kaci, and believe me I know all the places you like to go and sit."

Kaci chuckled, "Well in that case, I think we'd play a lousy game of hide-and-seek."

Angeal nodded, "Come on, Director Lazard wants to see us."

Kaci got up and followed Angeal to the director's briefing room. The director was a middle-aged man with dark blonde hair and dark green eyes. He would watch someone closely, through narrowed eyes, when they entered a room as he did when the two SOLDIERS entered.

"The other two are late," he said sitting back in a chair his gaze changing.

"Hmm, figures why Genesis would be late," Kaci scoffed. Angeal sent her a warning look to which she made no response. Kaci would pick on Genesis because the male would do it to her. He was opposed to the female joining of SOLDIER in the first place, but when she did join Genesis constantly called her weaker, and the "little one." Kaci responded by attacking Genesis with sly verbal comebacks when she could, and otherwise ignoring it seeing as her mentor would usually lecture the red leather wearing SOLDIER.

Sephiroth arrived only moments after them. His incredibly long silver hair resting against his back when he stopped, "I apologize for being late, I was held up in a meeting."

"Funny there wasn't anything scheduled for you to be in right now," the director told Sephiroth suspiciously.

"It was unscheduled," Sephiroth responded before leaning back against the wall.

"Well, all we're missing is Genesis," at that moment the red head decided to enter the room.

"Where were you?" Sephiroth asked.

"I had paper work to do and my stupid secretary forgot to mention it until now," he sighed.

"Oh yeah sure blame it on the secretary," Kaci muttered.

"Kaci," Angeal reprimanded the girl to which she replied shrugging.

"Well now that you're all here we can begin the briefing," the SOLDIER members all became focused on the director as he talked; "we have word that the Wutai have had talk of a riot, and we would like to send the four of you there. As you know the Wutai have refused a Mako processor, but they are beginning to stir up doing something about it. The riots won't give a very positive effect in our effort to give them a processor, so we would require you to calm them down. Any questions? Dismissed."

The four SOLDIERS left the briefing room and walked to the lounge where they usually discussed missions before heading out on them, "I don't see why they don't send of bunch of troops out instead of SOLDIER members," Genesis complained sitting on the couch.

"Of course we wouldn't want you to get you hair messed up would we?" Kaci asked him smugly.

"You little brat!" Genesis told her.

"Genesis." Sephiroth's voice rang over the other, "Kaci what are your thoughts on the mission?" the silver haired 1st Class turned to her.

"I think if the Wutais want not to have a Mako processor that's their own choice, and we can't decide it for them. Besides riots would only prove my point," she shrugged leaning back into the couch.

"You are a child, thinking things like that," Genesis told her getting revenge for her earlier comment.

"Who are you calling a child?! You're the one who-!"

"Kaci." Angeal quieted the blonde before she could say anything else. "If you want to have honor you can't have a temper like that. The honor of a SOLDIER is much more important than any squabblings you two have," he lectured her.

The dirty blonde nodded slightly before casting a look to the wall, while her mentor lectured Genesis. Kaci went over herself in her mind, she was 5'4", had dirty blonde hair, and greenish-blue eyes. When she heard Angeal stop talking Kaci stood up and walked out of the room and over to the elevators.

The SOLDIER building was about 70 floors high, complete with a science floor, infirmary floor, weapons floor, and a floor dedicated to Materia. Materia is Mako when it was condensed; Materia was used for fighting and for healing wounds. Kaci had lighting Materia placed her body along with Mako when she joined SOLDIER. The Materia allowed her to use lighting in her fights.

The elevator stopped and Kaci looked up, _the 70__th__ floor,_ she thought. This floor was where the President resided, aka her father.

"Good morning Miss Kaci," the secretary said when she walked into her father's office.

"Hello. Is the President in?"

"Mhmm, just go on in," Kaci nodded and knocked on the door before entering the room.

The man at the desk looked up and his eyes met her, "Hello Kaci," her father smiled. Her Father was tall and had blonde hair much like hers, it hung straight almost in his eyes, although his light blue eyes were seen. He wore a white trench coat with a white, off white, suit underneath.

"Hello. I'm going on a mission in an hour."

"Yes I know. Why did you come up here?" his voice was smooth and would've made any women swoon, but Kaci was too used to it to be affected by his voice.

"To ask you to leave Wutai alone. They have already expressed that they don't want a Mako,-"

"Kaci. Your opinion has little bearing on what I do. So I suggest that you leave and return to you whatever you need to do to get ready," his voice had changed from smooth, to cruel and hard. The one Kaci had known for a long time.

She nodded her head and left the office and quickly returned to the floor where the 2nd Class dorms were held. She entered the dorm and sat against the door for a moment.

The 2nd Class dorms held a couch, coffee table and two chairs in the corner and beyond that a bed and nightstand and a closet with sliding doors. The 1st Class rooms had the same things along with a small balcony and small kitchen. The 1st Class housing floor didn't have as many dorms because not as many people made it up to 1st Class, so the dorms were larger. Actually not only dorms were on that floor but a separate lounge and a few offices as well. The other housing floor held the 3rd Class and 2nd Class dorms. The SOLDIER floor contained the briefing room, lounge, cafeteria, and training facilities.

Kaci stood up and began sharpening her sword that had been propped up along the wall. "Come in," she replied to the knock. Angeal stepped into the room and walked over to the bed where she sat.

"Where'd you go?" he asked her.

Kaci scoffed, "I thought you knew everywhere I go."

"Kaci," Angeal said showing that he wasn't in a mood for playing games.

"I just walked around for a bit," she lied.

"A walk wouldn't make you so mad," he looked down at her hands and her gaze dropped there too. The sharpening stone had a dent in it and her sword was razor sharp. Kaci sighed and threw the stone falling back on her bed.

"He's a stubborn idiot," she said.

"Your father?" Angeal asked.

"Yes."

"Kaci that's not exactly the best thing to say about your parent," Angeal told her.

"Well it's true!" Kaci sat up abruptly and then sighed, "Come on we have a mission to go on," she sheathed her sword on her back and then walked out of the room Angeal following her.

When they went out to the helicopter landing pad Genesis and Sephiroth were already waiting for them, "Took you long enough," Genesis said smugly.

"Shut up," Kaci growled. Genesis chuckled and got on the helicopter with the others following. They were all in for a long ride to Wutai.

When the four of them arrived they were surprised at how peaceful the village looked, "I thought he said it was full of riots," Genesis mused.

"He did," Sephiroth clarified.

"Well since there isn't anything we obviously have to do we should go!" Kaci said and put a foot on the chopper to pull herself up before Angeal grabbed her and pulled her back down.

"We have a mission and we should fulfill it," he told her sternly.

Kaci muttered something along to the lines of, "They have rights why are we here?"

The four SOLDIERS walked through the town until they heard what sounded like shouting. They quickly ran along the streets until they came to a very official looking building where guards were pushing yelling people back off the steps. Kaci took advantage of the situation by gather up Materia in her body and pushing a lighting crack from her hands. The people all turned at the sound and saw the four SOLDIERS stand there. The four took a few steps before they were bombarded with yelling people.

"Leave us alone!"

"We don't want you here!"

"Shinra brainwashes its condensers!" were a few of the things shouted at them.

After some work the four members made their way to the hall. Inside the SOLDIER saw guards positioned at the doors and hallways and other officials looking rather busy. That was until a brunette walked up to them, "You four wouldn't perhaps be the SOLDIER, Shinra sent would you?" she asked almost hopefully.

"Yes we are," Sephiroth answered. The woman led them upstairs to an office and let them inside, "Mr. Takoi will see you now," she said before leaving. Kaci looked toward the desk and was surprised by the leader of Wutai. He was a rather large man with receding black hair and dark black eyes his mouth was pressed into a firm line and he seemed rather upset by something.

"Well the SOLDIERS are here, Shinra's errand runners," he said mockingly. All the SOLDIERS were partially offended by this but remained silenced.

"Sir, we are here to stop the riots, is there any information you could give us to help us with this?" Angeal asked.

"Yes, don't do anything. I don't want the riots stopped, I don't care what Shinra told you, but nothing is to be done," his gaze fell on the blonde, "You look oddly familiar," he seemed to ponder this for a moment, "I know you're that tyrant's daughter." Kaci was offended and angered by this man calling her Father that, although she hadn't exactly had the best opinion of her own Father, she still didn't like this man saying it.

"I am Rufus Shinra's daughter, yes." She took a step out from behind Angeal.

"Ah not admitting what you old man really is eh?" Mr. Takoi smirked.

"I admit I don't always agree with what he does, but I wouldn't call him a tyrant."

"Hmmp. A very opinionated girl you are, I like that. Tell me Miss Shinra, what do you think about his giving us a Mako processor?"

"My answer is of little significance to the matter at hand," Kaci said not wanting to get in any trouble.

"Ha! So he's brainwashed his own daughter too? Tell me what you think?" he smiled and leaned over the desk waiting for an answer.

"I don't believe that he should keep pestering you after you've already told him your answer." Kaci said after thinking it over for a fair amount of time.

Kaci stood in the briefing room with the others while the Director chewed her out, "How could you do this?! Do you know what this will do to the negotiations?!"

"He wasn't going to stand for what I had already said!" Kaci responded back.

"You could've lied!" he looked at her desperately although nothing was going to change now.

"In all defense, Kaci isn't the best liar," Genesis smirked.

"Shut it, Rhapsodos!" Kaci yelled back at him before turning and quickly leaving the briefing room.

Director Lazard sighed, "That girl is going to kill her Father's company."

* * *

**Reviews make me write. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone. I appreciate those who Followed and Favorited. Some of the characters may seem a little OC, and if you see anything feel free to tell me. I hope you all enjoy my story I love writing it. **

**Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Crisis Core, I own my OC and the plot line. **

* * *

The other SOLDIER members left the room Genesis and Sephiroth going to their rooms while Angeal left to go find Kaci.

Angeal found her sitting on her bed in her room, "What do you want?"

"I was planning on lecturing you, but I think you've had enough for one day," Angeal said.

"Hah. I'm sure I'll get more later, so don't save it and give me what I have coming," she said. Angeal picked up that she sounded bitter.

"What else is bothering you?"

"Nothing," she lied. _Genesis was right she is a terrible liar,_ Angeal thought.

"Tell me."

"My mother," she said. Angeal briefly thought about the brunette beauty who had married Rufus Shinra. Kaci's Father had divorced her mother when Kaci was twelve, and Kaci hadn't seen her much since. Now eighteen, Kaci had recently found out that her mother lived in the Slums. No one knew Kaci knew that information, actually not many people except her Father knew where her mother lived because her mother changed her name.

"Why are you thinking about her?"

Kaci sighed, "Because I want to see her. But I can't because of _him,_" Kaci glared at the wall as she turned on her side.

Angeal sighed, "You can't change that Kaci."

"Well I wish I could," Angeal gave up trying to talk to her because he knew it would be pointless. She could be really stubborn when she wanted to.

Kaci's eyes looked up when she heard the door close behind him. She got and quickly changed out of her uniform and into jeans, a grey shirt and a black hoodie. The blonde SOLDIER vaulted out her window and land gracefully 48 floors below on the sidewalk. Kaci had done the stunt many times before and had mastered the skill by now. Kaci ran down to the subway where she bought a ticket for the Slums and headed to the poor section of town.

Her mother had lost all of her money in the divorce and was forced into the Slums to live. Kaci thought that her Father did that intentionally to keep Kaci away from her mother.

Kaci looked up and saw that she and two other people were the only others on the subway, because all the previous stops had been and sections of the Sector 6. Kaci heard the speakers blare "Slums last stop." The two other men stood up as well as Kaci.

Kaci stepped out onto the station platform and noted its surroundings. The metal was old and had a brownish look to it, and it was littered with dirt and trash. The lights were yellow and a few were in need of replacement. As she walked through the station she also noted that the only people were the few employees still on duty and a few poor people asking for money from the other passer-byers.

Kaci pulled her hood up and walked the dirt streets of the Slums. The Slums was full of a few shopping centers and taverns of some sort. Kaci felt sorry for these people, seeing as she had all the luxuries of Midgar.

She turned down another street and walked quickly until she came to a house. The house look relatively well kept but the stairs leading to it need repair. Kaci walked up and gasped at the paper taped to the door.

'EVICTION NOTICE.

The tenant of this residence has been evicted from the property. Reasons are financial issues.'

The rest of the letter went on to talk about things regarding the house, but Kaci had read enough.

"No, no, no!" Kaci dropped the later and sat on the step with her head in her hands. _The one chance I get to talk with her, and I lose it. Why didn't I catch her when I followed her here from Midgar?_

"Hello?"

Startled, Kaci looked up and saw a girl about her age standing there with a basket of flowers on her arm. "Are you alright?"

Kaci chuckled lightly, "I must not represent the uniform well like this huh?" the woman looked down at her confused. Kaci quickly looked down and remembered that she wasn't wearing her SOLDIER uniform, "Never mind."

"Is there something wrong?" Kaci noticed concern in the girl's large green eyes.

"Did you know who lived here?"

"Yes I did, Miss Stills, a very nice woman. Did you know her?"

Kaci nodded, "She was my mother."

"Oh, I didn't know she had any children!" the girl looked very shocked.

Kaci shook her head, "I hadn't seen her in years; it's alright."

"Doesn't look like it," the girl replied with not superiority but a concern.

Kaci stoop up and walked down the steps to the girl. Kaci now noticed what she looked like. She had brown hair that was curled framing her face and the back pulled up into a high curled ponytail. She wore a white dress with blue trim and pink trim with flowers on the neck line. "I'm Aerith," the girl held her hand out for Kaci the shake.

"Kaci," the blonde placed her hand in Aerith's and gave it a firm grip.

Aerith smiled, "I haven't seen you before, do you live around here?"

"Not exactly," Kaci willed Aerith not to ask too many questions because Kaci didn't want Aerith to know who she was. Why, she did know.

"Oh, well I live over here, would like to come with me?"

"I'd like that," Kaci smiled and followed Aerith. Kaci learned that Aerith lived with her mother Elmyra and that Aerith stayed in a church, most of the time, where she tended to flowers that grew out of the floor.

"I'm home!" Aerith called when she entered the house.

A woman came out wearing a white dress with a green apron over it, "Oh, Aerith," Elmyra hugged her daughter and turned to Kaci, "Hello."

"Mother, this is my friend Kaci, I met her today," Aerith explained.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. If you girls want to go to Aerith's room you can I can make dinner," Elmyra smiled warmly, and Kaci wished her own parents could smile at her like that.

Aerith nodded and lead Kari to her room. Aerith's room was small, but cozy. Unlike Kaci's room and SOLDIER, Aerith's room was bright and she had pictures and stuff placed in different places. Kaci felt at home here, and she trusted Aerith, although not enough to tell her who she was. Kaci wanted a friend, not just someone who was kind to her out of respect.

As the night went on Aerith and Kaci became close friends and the two girls had a bond between them instantly.

"So, Kaci, there must be some pretty cute boys in Midgar right?" Aerith asked Kaci smiling.

Kaci thought about it for a moment, she didn't exactly have much interaction with any of the normal boys of Midgar, but there were some fairly cute ones but most were younger than her, "I guess so, but I'm not exactly looking."

"That's nice, I wish someone would come and just make me so happy I could be content forever, but I'll have to settle for my flowers," Aerith's words touched Kaci, and she realized that Aerith wanted this, and that Kaci should have a want for someone like this. But she was in SOLDIER, and that was different, wasn't it?

"Flowers?" Kaci asked.

"Mhmm. I go to an old church here in the Slums and flowers grow there. They're the only place where flowers grow in Midgar. Would you like to see them?"

"Yeah, I would," Kaci smiled at how easily this girl did the same. Aerith seemed truly happy, _and now all I need to do is find how I can be this way. _

Aerith and Kaci ate the meal Elmyra prepared and left the house. The moon was overhead as the sun slowly crawled away leaving only a sliver about the mountain. Kaci smiled lightly walking under the dingy yellow streetlights. Aerith unlocked the large wooden doors to the church. It was made of brick and had two large columns on the sides and glass designs above the door. "Kaci?" Kaci looked up and saw Aerith looking at her holding the door open for her. Kaci nodded and skipped up the steps before following Aerith in. Inside Kaci found it was full of gothic architecture and black chandeliers. The wooden pews lined each side, and in the middle was a large flower bed filled with white and yellow lilies.

"Do you like them?" Aerith asked leaning forward on her feet. Kaci looked up and saw Aerith standing at the front near the flower bed.

Kaci took her long strides to the flower bed, knelt down, and ran her fingers along the soft petals, "I do like them," her face broke out in a smiled, "They're beautiful."

"Most people do, but I can't show them to everyone, I wish I could though."

"Hmm," a crack of thunder broke the silence and soon rain poured down.

"Well I guess we're stuck here," Aerith said. "But it's not that bad, I know where some candles and blankets are," she ran in the back and came back with candles and a box of matches.

In about ten minutes Kaci and Aerith sat on the floor a blanket wrapped around each of them, "Kaci, where do you live?"

Kaci stiffened, "I live in Midgar, I told you that Aerith," she prayed Aerith would stop asking.

"I know, but who do you live with?"

"My dad," she told her. Aerith seemed content with the answer and fell asleep.

An hour later Kaci got up and checked her phone, _11:00_, the time read. Kaci quickly scrawled a note down and left in where she had been sleeping. It said that she had left earlier and Aerith might see her again.

Kaci quickly scrambled outside and down the steps. She flicked up her hood and walked down the subway. Fortunately the trains were still in session and Kaci had just enough Gil to get her to Midgar. Kaci was alone in the subway car. Kaci knew that Angeal would be wondering where she was._ Genesis will be glad that I'm gone,_ she thought bitterly.

The simply act of walking to the station and then to the electric company caused Kaci to become soaking wet. Her hair hung in wet stands inside her hood. Kaci grabbed her keycard out of her pocket and hurriedly entered through the back door. She quickly got to elevator and slid inside pressing her floor. Kaci sighed and leaned against the elevator wall.

Kaci's eyes went wide as the elevator door opened and revealed Angeal Hewely. "There you are."

Kaci gave him a small wave, "Hi Angeal."

"Where have you been?" he asked as Kaci followed him to her dorm.

"Walking," she told him.

"Some walk you're soaking Kaci," Kaci detected a hint of worry in his voice.

"It is raining outside," she mumbled trying to make her head disappear in her hood. Angeal caught this act and swiftly yanked is off of her.

Angela sighed heavily, "Are you going to lecture me?" Kaci asked as she opened her door.

"No, just tell me where you were," Angeal sat on her bed as Kaci grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

"I just walked around Midgar, and the Slums. When did you notice I was gone?"

"At 10:00, we waiting for a while assuming you were in the building but when you didn't show up we looked for you."

"Who's we?" Kaci pocked her head out of the door and came out sitting next to Angeal.

"Sephiroth, myself and Genesis."

"Wait a minute, Genesis helped?" Kaci was shocked.

"Yeah, he did. He doesn't hate you Kaci," Angeal turned and watch the girl looking down appearing to be deep in thought. "Night," Angeal said as he left. Kaci mumbled the same before falling asleep.

* * *

**It has proven through an experiment, that I update faster when I get reviews. And I love hearing what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello. I've been on vacation and yesterday I couldn't get the internet to work. Anyway, you get two chapters to do so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Square Enix owns this I own my OC and plot line. **

* * *

The next morning Kari got in uniform and walked out to the cafeteria and sat at the usual table.

"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty herself," Genesis said smirking at her as she sat down.

"At least I don't dye my hair," Kari retorted.

Genesis's eyes went wide, "Genesis," Sephiroth said quieting him before he had a chance to say anything.

Genesis sighed and pulled out LOVELESS, a favorite book of his, "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess," he quoted. Kaci leaned her head back and sighed slightly with her eyes closed.

"Genesis, enough of that," Sephiroth told the red head.

"Leave him alone," Kaci snapped to the silver haired general.

No matter how often it happens, Angeal and Sephiroth were still surprised when ever Kaci and Genesis agreed on something. Because they both fought so often, when both went along with the reading of LOVELESS it was always amazingly scary to the two other SOLDIERS.

Sephiroth sighed in defeat knowing he couldn't win against a female and Genesis.

Through Kaci's closed eyes one could see a young girl sitting on a hill overlooking Midgar.

"Daddy?" the little girl called to a man who was bent over a computer with a few colleagues. "What is it Kaci?" the man asked not looking to his daughter.

"What are we looking at?" the girl asked still looking towards the city.

The girl's father walked over and knelt down placing a hand on her shoulder, "This is an empire, Kaci. And one day you will protect that empire."

"I will daddy?" the man didn't answer the girl but went back to his work.

Kaci lifted up her head and thought about her father. Back then Kaci's father was much kinder compared to himself now. Now he was a cold man who really only cared about his business. Sure, Kaci knew that he loved her, but she'd like it if he showed her once in a while.

"Kaci?" Angeal was looking at his pupil with worried eyes.

"Yeah? I'm fine 'Geal," Kaci stood up and left the cafeteria to wander the halls.

In a few minutes she found herself on the science floor. "Kaci Shinra, please report to the president's office. Kaci Shinra to the president's office please," was called over the intercom. _Great, just great. _


	4. Chapter 4

Kaci Shinra sighed and walked to the elevator. She crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight. Kaci reluctantly stepped into the waiting elevator and leaned against the back wall, willing it to be empty her journey up the next 58 floors or so.

Surprisingly, Kaci was rewarded with an empty elevator. She slowly stepped onto the almost empty floor. As she walked to her father's office Kaci was almost scared of what he wanted, but her face hardened at the thought of such nonsense.

Kaci walked into his office ignoring the secretary, and knocked softly on his door. "Come," Kaci pushed the door open and found herself standing in front of her father's desk.

Rufus Shinra was leaning back in his chair and smirking at his daughter. Kaci held her gaze, but Rufus saw it wavering a little. "Well, Kaci. I suppose you know why you're here. Now tell me?" he leaned forward his hands clasped on his desk. "What were you thinking?"

"He asked for my opinion, I couldn't not answer him."

"True. But then again I suppose a war was inevitable." Rufus frowned when he saw no reaction from his daughter.

Kaci just silently watched her father stand up and walk over to her. Kaci wasn't tall, but she wasn't short either, but her 6'1" father towered above her. "Kaci, I don't want this happening again," his hand slipped around her wrist, "Understand." Kaci lightly flinched as his fingers dug into her skin.

"Of course sir."

"Good," his grip released and Kaci spun out of the office.

Kaci sighed and hung her head between her arms. The wind blew through her hair as she leaned over the edge of her balcony. A knock at her door startled her, "Come."

Her mentor, and friend, entered the room his facial expression one of kindness and not of anger, "You look upset." Was all he said.

"Do you not think I have a right to be?" Kaci growled back.

Angeal took a step back, seeing that he angered her, "You missed training." _He doesn't want me to get mad, is he afraid of me?_ Kaci thought.

"So? I had a few other things to do, 'Geal," Kaci tried to see if he would venture to the topic that had angered her before.

"I'm sure you did. But just so you know, you and I will have a long training session tomorrow."

"All right." Angeal was shocked at her response. Generally the teen would whine a bit and ask for a session then, with her easily agreeing, Angeal knew something was up.

"Kaci, what bothering you?"

"What makes you think something's bothering me?" she snapped back.

Angeal was tempted to move away from her; in case that also angered her, but he knew he wouldn't get anywhere like that. "Kaci," he placed a hand on her shoulder, and realized how small her shoulder was in comparison to his hand; "I know when something's bothering you. Now what is it?"

Kaci sighed, "I'm fine 'Geal, just overreacting to nothing. You don't mind if I go on a walk right now do you? You didn't want me for anything right?" Kaci turned her head back slightly allowing him to see only a few of her features.

Angeal shook his head, "No that's fine Kaci."

"Good," Kaci grabbed some of her clothes and soon disappeared into the bathroom to change. Angeal left her room and went into the First Class break room where Sephiroth and Genesis were waiting.

Kaci pulled her grey jacket over her head just and Angeal was leaving. Kaci looked at her reflection and no longer saw a female SOLDIER; just a regular teenaged girl, in dark clothes, but a regular girl no matter.

Soon, Kaci was in front of the large church she remembered Aerith stayed at. Slowly, Kaci pushed open the door and looked around seeing her green-eyed friend kneeling over the flowerbed. "Hey Aerith."

"Kaci!" Aerith rushed forward and wrapped Kaci in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd head down here to see how you were. I had a few gil left," Kaci replied shrugging.

"Oh great!" Aerith smiled and Kaci soon found herself smiling right along with her new friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone. this is just so much fun and you all are great readers! I appreciate any feedback I get. You all are so awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kaci Shinra and the plot line. **

* * *

Kaci sat alone in the cafeteria awaiting her friends and mentor. Absent mindedly, Kaci poked her food with a fork, until she heard the heavy footfalls she had been waiting for.

"Ah, the little one is here by herself. Couldn't find a second class to keep you company?"

"Genesis, I know you dislike me, but could you keep the comments to a minimum today please?"

Genesis seemed a bit taken back by her request but stayed quiet, nonetheless. "Kaci, we'll have a long training session today after breakfast alright?" Angeal confirmed.

"Sounds good," Kaci said and shoved a fork full of food into her mouth.

"You too are having a longer training session today?" Sephiroth questioned.

"We didn't have one yesterday," Kaci supplied. She snuck a look at Genesis and saw the red-head picking at his food.

"Not hungry, Genesis?" Kaci asked.

Genesis looked up quite surprised at her apparent "concern" for him, "It's not worth eating," he mumbled.

"I agree with that," Kaci mumbled and took a last bite before getting up and putting her tray up. When she turned Kaci saw her mentor beside her, ready to train.

The walk down to the training room was silent, as usual. Kaci's hair was slightly below her shoulders, so she tied it up for her training. Silently, Angeal and the girl stepped in the room and faced each other. Angeal grabbed out a sword and that told Kaci to grab one as well. He lunged for her and she avoided his blow. Kaci went to hit his chest but he firmly blocked it. As the spar went on, Kaci's skills were soon put to the test. Angeal never went full on against the girl, knowing he could win by sheer force alone, but she becoming better. As a second class, Kaci was quite strong, but the difference in weight between Angeal and Kaci kept him from it against her. It may have been his honor also contributing, but I can say that Genesis would've cared less in a spar.

By the time the two were, done Angeal had beads of sweat running down his face, while Kaci's forehead glimmered in light. She never did perspire much, and that contributed to her body not functioning well in high temperatures. "You did well today Kaci."

"Well enough to be a First Class?" Kaci question.

"Almost," Angeal answered.

"Seriously?" a spark lit up in Kaci's eyes, if only for a moment.

"I wouldn't have said it had I not mean it," Angeal smiled before leaving the girl in the training room.

Kaci returned to her room, only to find a white rose left on her bed with a note attaching, reading: _Be careful. I won't be so patient with you next time._ _RS_

Kaci knew who had sent the note; just by the rose. Her father had decided to send her a message. Kaci sighed and pitched the note, and turned the rose in her hands. The delicate petals stayed intact and the fragrance wafted up to her nose. Her father was always partial to the color white, and whenever he wanted to give her something, it was always attached to some sort of white flower. Kaci sighed and let the flower drop to the floor, before she departed from her room.

Walking aimlessly down the halls, Kaci's thoughts were empty. The seemed to bounce off the white walls and come back to her, empty again. She had nowhere to go, no one to see. In short, Kaci Shinra was extremely bored. That was until she literally ran into a certain red leather wearing SOLDIER.

"Hey, watch it," Kaci felt his hands on her shoulders as she backed away. "Kaci?"

"Sorry, Genesis, I wasn't watching where I was going," Kaci told him.

"I'll say," Genesis said, Kaci made a move to walk away but was stopped by Genesis grabbing her shoulders again, "You ok?" Kaci saw real concern in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine," she brushed away his hands and walked quickly away from him.

Genesis continued walking but was also confused. _Why was I concerned about her_? Kaci was just a friend, at times not even that. And yet, he had no idea. Did he want to settle something between the two? Genesis knew that he had acted like that because he hadn't thought she would be cut out for SOLDER, but seeing her move up in ranks, his thoughts were changed. He only did it now to keep up his image.

Kaci sighed and leaned out on the balcony. She was now out on a large balcony that connected the First Class lounge and a room or two. She had no idea who had a connection room. Kaci sighed and leaned her head down between her elbows. She was so distraught and had no idea why. She wasn't thinking like herself; something was unnerving her; something annoying.

Images of her mother flashed through her mind.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_ Kaci, a little girl, sat on the couch with her mother across from her. They had lived in a large penthouse, near the Shinra building. Kaci's mother was knitting and Kaci was flipping through a magazine looking through pictures. Kaci watched as her mother got up and looked out the window. _

_ Kaci could see the tired and worried eyes as they overlooked the city. "What's wrong momma?" _

_ "Nothing Kaci," her mother smiled and smoothed her hair down. Kaci took hold of the hand and held it close pressing herself against her mother's body._

_ *END*_

Kaci had inherited the art of looking outside whenever she was troubled, even when she didn't know why. Her mother did that as, well. "Kaci?" Kaci jerked her head up and realized two things: one, it was night; and two, Sephiroth was standing in front of her.

"Yeah?" she countered.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I have no idea. My mom used to go to a window or balcony whenever she had something to think over. And I inherited that, even if I don't know what it is," Kaci sighed and dropped her head.

To her surprise, Sephiroth joined her, "Considering what you said, you don't know what's bothering you?"

"No. Why are being so nice to me?" Kaci had a habit of asking people why they asked her things, or if they changed their demeanor towards her.

"Kaci, I don't mind being around you. In fact I think you're quite refreshing from spending a day with Genesis or Angeal," Kaci was stunned; the generally quiet General had just opened up tremendously to her. She had to return the favor.

"You're not so bad yourself," Kaci paused, "Sephiroth, why would Genesis be nice to me?"

The general sighed, "Because he realizes that you're not just some girl, he sees you as a fellow colleague."

"Oh really? That's helpful, I guess," Kaci fell into silence. She and Sephiroth had always been on good terms with each other, he got along with her, and she with him. But neither were too personal with the other. They were friends, but not close, out of the three Angeal knew Kaci the best. But that went along with the mentor thing.

"You ought to get some sleep," Sephiroth told her before he left for his room. Kaci sighed once more, and reluctantly left the balcony to return to her room. It seemed that she had spent most of her time today wandering. And leaving things unanswered.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! Thanks to all of my great readers who somehow put up with the story. I know it doesn't seem like much, but it will get better. I also would appreciate and feedback or ideas because I have a feeling I'm heading for writers block soon. **

**Disclaimer: Believe me, I don't own Crisis Core, Square Enix. I only own Kaci Shinra and the plot line. **

* * *

Kaci Shinra used to live with her parents in a penthouse outside of the main Shinra building. She still lived there, sometimes. Mainly whenever she wanted to get away from HQ, but only on days she didn't have training. Like Saturdays, today.

Kaci was currently trying to maneuver her way around the busy streets of Midgar to the Shinra owned penthouse. She let out a sigh of relief when she practically fell through the doors. After regaining herself; she walked to the elevator, pushing the button for the top floor. The doors opened and a few feet down the hall was the door to her home. She entered and sighed. In front of her was a large living space. Two off-white couches sat in a large opening, in the floor, with a white table between them. To the right and farther behind, a large glass balcony stood. On her left, a hallway led to the two bedrooms. And to the far right the beginning of an up to date kitchen could be seen.

Kaci and her mother used to stay here while their father, who was the vice president at that time, was working. She remembered being so happy whenever he got home, running into his strong arms. They seemed to be waiting to pick her up.

As she got older her father wasn't as openly loving, more so he acted like an overseer to her. Now he was most of the time her boss, with a family tie. Kaci realized that she had slipped once again out to the balcony. Her hand was on the doorway and the sun was on her face. She loved the view from up here at night, the lights from the city glowed. It was much better than the view from the SOLDIER floor.

Kaci began humming a soft tune her mother used to sing. The tune soothed Kaci somehow, and it was almost like her mother was singing it beside her. Kaci missed her mother, and although she was alive, Kaci would probably never get to see her again. A tear slipped down her check, and Kaci refused to let any more fall.

A hand was placed on her shoulder. Kaci opened her eyes, but let them close again with the realization this was only her father. She knew the hand. She leaned back and felt her head softly impact in his chest.

Kaci's father could be very loving to her at times, but very rarely. It was times like this that Kaci looked forward to. The only reason she ever came over here. Kaci continued humming the song, and in a moment her father picked it up, "Your mother used to sing that to you didn't she?"

"Yeah," Kaci fingered the silver heart on her black chain necklace, "Do you miss her?"

"Sometimes, when I look at you like this."

"But not generally?"

"No, Kaci, your mother and I wouldn't have worked out like we were," Rufus explained.

"Why won't you let me see her?" Kaci asked sadly. "You said you miss her when you see me like this."  
"Never mind that, Kaci," Rufus sighed. Kaci resumed her humming and soon thought of the words. Her mother had sung it, and now she remembered another voice joining in once, her father.

"Sing it for me," Kaci requested.

"What?"

"'The Mockingbird,' sing it for me, daddy," Kaci pleaded again. She wasn't trying to use bribery, by using daddy, it just slipped out.

"Fine," Kaci closed her eyes still humming the melody.

Her father's deep, smooth voice soon filled the room.

_The mockingbird, do you hear the mockingbird?_

_Chase after the mockingbird, little one._

_Come back, when you have the song, it's sung. _

_Little one, don't fly away. You have-_

The phone rang and immediately her father let her go and answered the phone.

"Thank you," the last part of the conversation was all she picked up. She could hear his footsteps quickly walk to the door and the echo of the door closing rang in her ears.

Kaci sighed. Her father had his moments, and then work would always come in and ruin it. What is it that she wanted from her father? Kaci turned and walked to the couch, vaulting over it Kaci fell into a simple sleep.

For the rest of the day and the next, Kaci alternated between: training, sleeping, and visiting Aerith. Her father was home, but he was doing paperwork most of the time. Kaci made his food, and he was appreciative. Kaci liked to cook, and making more didn't bother her.

Now, Kaci was standing outside he father's study watching him. He was bending over the large oak desk. His hair was perfectly kept. Kaci sighed quietly, "Yo, President."

He didn't raise his eyes, "I hope you don't address me as such when we at the building."

Kaci bowed her head, "Of course not. Wait, doesn't Reno talk to you like that?"

"Reno's a special case." Her father said.

Kaci nodded. Her father sighed irritably, "Do you need something Kaci?"

"No, I guess not," Kaci turned away dejectedly. Her father either didn't see that motion, or didn't care.

Kaci walked to her room and fell onto the white comforter on the bed. The large room was complete with a queen sized bed, a large windowed veranda, a closet, and a fairly good sized bath room. Kaci remembered the room her mother had all to herself. It had a beautiful piano in it. As well as a desk her mother used to write music. That was what Kaci remembered about her mother, Lucinda. She loved music; her piano playing could be heard throughout the house at times. Kaci knew where the keys were to the room, and her piano playing skills weren't too awful.

Kaci smiled and searched through an old jewelry box until she found the keys to the piano room. She slipped into the room down the hall and opened the door. A musky smell filled the room, but the scent of her mother's perfume still lingered in the room. Kaci slipped over to the grand piano in the left corner and lifted up the cover. The keys were dust-free, with the exception of the slight wear. Kaci picked at middle C. A low not filled the room. Kaci smiled and soon began to play.

The music flowed through the house. Rufus Shinra looked up from his paper work upon hearing the piano music. He put down his pen and headed to where the music should be coming from. When he came in range of the door he saw his daughter sitting at the piano plucking at the keys. Watching her, he saw so much of Lucinda in her. Her graceful movements, her way of being able to pick anyone's mood up, and the way she always went to a window when she was upset.

"You miss her don't you?" Kaci asked.

Rufus sighed, "Why would I?"

"Whenever you see me doing something she would you just look like you want to see her again," by now Kaci had stopped playing.

"Why are you so persistent that I even want to be in the same building as your mother?" he asked irritably.

"I don't know, I just want to see her again," Kaci said sadly.

"Kaci, that's not going to happen."

"Why not?!" Kaci stood up and Rufus saw an angry fire in her eyes. "Just because you for some reason hate her so you won't let me see her?! She's my mother! It's been six years! Believe it or not I need my mother sometimes! Your own selfish reasons are driving us apart!" Kaci stalked off to the doors; "I don't want to be like this!" she walked off to her room.

Kaci sat on her balcony and put her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. The wind broke through her light jacket, but Kaci didn't care. The only feeling was the moist liquid spilling down her cheeks. Kaci buried her head in her legs and eventually fell asleep.

Rufus Shinra stood in the room his daughter had just left. He stood shocked at what he had just heard. Rufus had no idea that his daughter felt that way. He sighed, wondering how long she had felt this way. _Your own selfish reasons are driving us apart,_ is what she had said. He slipped into his daughter's room and found it empty. Looking on the other side of the bed he found his daughter. Rufus Shinra carefully slipped his arms around her and placed her in the bed. As she lay down, Rufus could see the dried tears on her cheeks. He looked on sadly, but he wouldn't change, not this late in the game.

* * *

**A/N: I had so much fun writing the chapter, and I know Rufus may seem a little OC but that's how I needed his character. Review please. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: HEllo, Hello, Hello, long time no see! Anyway here's the next chapter and I have captured a certain First Class to do the disclaimer!**

**Genesis: Do I really have to do this?**

**Yes! do the disclaimer!**

**Genesis: -sighs- SOLDIERSAngel87 does not own Crisis Core. She does own Kaci Shinra and the plot line, however. Am I done?**

**Say you love me!**

**Genesis: No.**

**I can only ask for so much. Finals are over which may add to my overall happiness! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kaci pulled on her uniform and ran a hand through her messed up blonde hair. She pulled her hair in a ponytail. Kaci went to the kitchen and made a quick breakfast of pancakes. Her father had probably already left and Kaci left to the Shinra building.

At the SOLDIER floor, Kaci found her comrades in the break room. "Where were you all weekend?" Angeal asked.

"Home," Kaci answered.

"I didn't know you still went there now," Sephiroth mused.

"Yeah, I just needed time away from you guys," Kaci laughed.

Angeal's laughter faded, "But seriously Kaci, how was it?"

"I don't know really." Kaci loved her friends. But she was sure that no one needed to know what was going on between her and her father.

They all looked at her questionably, but decided against asking. "Anyway, we have some training to do Kaci," Geal said getting up.

"Yes, but first I have some business to attend to," Kaci left the room and went to the elevator. On her way to the office she was looking for, Kaci was greeted by a number of executives, "Miss Shinra," they nodded. Kaci knew they were being polite only because of her title; not because she was a great SOLDIER. She found herself even jealous of her friends, because they got respect because of what they could do.

Finally Kaci made it the office she was looking for. Opening the door, Kaci saw the Director of the Turks sitting at the desk. "Hello, Kaci," Tseng greeted her.

Kaci nodded. "You're right on time, but the others appear to be a little late," Tseng mused.

Kaci nodded again, and moved out of the way of the door. A moment later, a blonde female Turk walked through the door. Her hair was short and she had brown eyes. Kaci didn't recognize the Turk, and figured she must be new. "Elena," Tseng stood up, "This is Second Class SOLDIER, Kaci."

Elena nodded, and Kaci figure she was either shy, or thought that all SOLDIERS were scum. Reno and Rude entered simultaneously. "Yo, boss man," Reno called out, "Rookie," he said to Elena. His eyes flicked over to Kaci and he cast a flirtatious smiled.

Kaci ignored him and turned her attention to Tseng. "I have called you here today, to discuss some changes we may be making."

"Then why is she here?" Elena asked pointing out Kaci.

"Kaci is part of this meeting," Tseng said before continuing. "We may have one of you to work with Kaci on a few missions, and I want you all to at least stand each other."

"What kind of missions?" Kaci asked.

"Missions for protecting the President," Tseng answered her.

"I don't see why you need me then. SOLDIERs aren't bodyguards."

Elena nodded silently and Kaci cast a glare at her. "Kaci, given you position, I feel that you will be the best to work with the President," Tseng attempted reasoning.

Kaci scoffed, "He'd work better with any of you."

"See, why do we need her?" Elena piped up again.

Tseng glared at the rookie Turk. "I'll do what I can to help, but I can't do any of these missions," Kaci said.

Tseng nodded, "Understandably of course. We'll hold you to helping us."

"Of course," Kaci left the room and returned to the SOLDIER floor.

She found her friends in the same place they had been. Kaci sighed and fell over the back of the couch. She now lay upside down on the couch.

"Where'd you go?" Genesis asked.

"Turks are annoying," was all she said.

"Agreed," Genesis and Angeal said.

"They're not too bad," Sephiroth said.

"That's because they're scared of you," Kaci said. "I mean what do they have that we don't?"

"A higher pay," 'Geal supplied.

"Cool weapons," Genesis said.

"A uniform," Kaci said.

"We have larger weapons," Sephiroth said.

"They have some weird style of martial arts," Kaci said.

"Yeah, but we have the fan girls," Genesis said. That ended the discussion and all the guys seemed content with the answer.

"What about me?" Kaci asked.

"Kaci, you're the president's daughter, you were born with someone wanting to marry you," Angeal told her.

"No, they want to marry the president's daughter, not me."

"I don't see why anyone would want to no matter what you were," Genesis told her. Kaci grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. Of course, it unfazed the First Class SOLDIER.

"Kaci, you have training with the rest of the Second's, come on," Angeal said. Kaci sighed and pulled herself up off the couch and followed her mentor to where the rest of the Seconds were a waiting.

Angeal was the Director for all of the seconds and he was one who did the training exercises. Kaci placed herself in the line and listened to what her mentor was saying.

The rest of the day consisted of sword practice, running -which she hated- and hand-to-hand. Because Kaci practiced with First Class, she was a little better than a few others. She had to try pretty hard because being fast and light on her feet could only get her so far, and Kaci didn't have as much physical strength as the guys she was fighting with.

All in all, by the end Kaci was drained. Angeal walked up to the tired SOLDIER. "Kaci, how would you like an assignment?"

"Later, ok?" Kaci cast a tired and pleading look to him. "I have to go see someone 'Geal," Kaci turned and left her mentor.

Kaci pushed the button to call the elevator. As she slipped in, the other occupants slowly got off until Kaci was left alone. As she watched the last few numbers change, she began to feel nervous. Kaci had no idea why she was or should be nervous. When the door opened up Kaci immediately forgot the feeling.

Kaci walked up to the President's secretary, Sara. "Hi Sara, is the President in?"

"Yeah, go on in," Sara said as she continued typing. Kaci nodded and entered her father's office.

Kaci stood in front of the closed door. Her father was leaning over paper work, and yet he still managed to look professional.

"What is it, Kaci?" he asked.

Kaci stood, almost nervously, "I was wondering when our next mission will be?"

Her father eyed her before standing up, "Director Lazard will handle all of your missions Kaci, you know better than to come to me."

Kaci didn't look up at her father, "I didn't come to ask you that. I came here to say, I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it."

Rufus sighed, "Kaci, never mind it. Go talk to the Director about you mission."

Kaci sighed and turned. A sharp comment was on her tongue, but she held back. No matter what happened, Kaci would always have respect for her father, _Cruel or not,_ Kaci thought.

She leaned against the side of the elevator. She needed someone right now, she didn't know why; but she did. Kaci walked to her room and she opened the door. The empty room seemed to mirror her own thoughts. As she stared out at the night view of Midgar Kaci wanted someone to be there with her.

_But I'll settle for whoever's at the door,_ she thought opening the door. "Angeal," the girl said, surprised.

"Hello, Kaci, Director Lazard has a mission for us," he told her and turned. "Kaci?" he questioned seeing her reluctance to move.

"Yeah I'm coming," she followed her friend. Kaci knew that she had to close up soon before she ended up showing something she didn't want. As Kaci followed close behind her mentor she determined to do just that.

"There you two are," Lazard commented as the two entered the office.

"We thought we had to send out a search party for you two," Genesis said.

"Shut it, Rhapsodos," Kaci barked.

The three First Class were surprised, as Kaci had seemed to relax over the past day or so. However, it was unfazed to the Director as this was generally how Miss Shinra acted.

"Anyway," Lazard leaned forward on his desk, "The Mako reactor we have stationed in Modeoheim has been reportedly attacked by Wutaian troops. I need you four to go there and fix the situation, so to speak."

"So we have to go and kill Wutai troops? Is what you're saying," Kaci summarized.

"Yes. Please leave immediately, dismissed," Lazard said and turned back to his work.

Kaci and the others all stopped in the hall, "Everyone has their packs ready right?" Angeal asked.

Everyone confirmed, "Good, grab them and we'll meet up at the helicopter." As everyone split up, Kaci found herself walking beside Genesis. It was a short lived silence, however.

"Nervous?" Genesis asked.

"Why do you assume that?" Kaci questioned back.

"You're not very talkative," Genesis mused.

"I'm not in the mood right now," Kaci sighed.

"Something else on your mind?"

"Would you stop picking on me?!" Genesis held up his hands in surrender. Kaci sighed frustrated, and left Genesis in the hall.

Kaci stopped for a moment to regain her composure before grabbing her pack and heading out the door. She saw Genesis coming towards her and waiting for him. "Sorry about that," Kaci apologized as she fell instep beside him.

"Forget it, Kace." Genesis called her by her nickname.

Kaci smiled lightly, but let if fade as she and Genesis came out on the pad where Angeal and Sephiroth were waiting. "Lazard wanted us to take a few of the cadets," Geal explained.

Genesis sighed, annoyed, he didn't much care for the cadets. Kaci nodded. Sephiroth stayed silent, but made a move for the chopper signaling for everyone else to follow.

The four SOLDIERS had this chopper all to themselves, while the cadets were in another one.

Kaci entertained herself by watching Angeal sleep, listening to Genesis read, laughing at Sephiroth's pained face, and fiddling with her nails.

Finally they arrived, and Kaci knew they were in for one fight.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello my readers. I know that this chapter is short but I will add another one later. I had fun writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading this. I want to dedicate this chapter to SheWolfMedjai who has commented and I appreciate her support.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Crisis Core I own Kaci Shinra and the plot line. **

* * *

Kaci's eyes scanned the sight of Modeoheim. It looked that it had sustained some damage, not too much. But at the reactor beyond, a battle could be heard. Kaci followed her friends silently. The cadets lined up as Angeal addressed them, "I want to have you split up in teams, hopefully you commander already has. At those words the cadets split up into three teams.

Angeal nodded, "Good, one of you will go with myself, one with Sephiroth, and the last with Kaci and Genesis." Genesis scowled, not only didn't he not want to lead cadets he didn't want to work the blonde.

"Sir, ma'am, what are your orders?" a cadet asked. Genesis explained that they were to attack from the east and make their way up the reactor clearing the building.

"Sir, yes sir," the cadets saluted. Kaci and Genesis walked side by side, weapons drawn. Kaci didn't have anything against Genesis; she just didn't want to work with him.

As the mission continued, the troops came into view. Finally, Kaci and Genesis arrived at just about the entrance to the reactor. Genesis and Kaci were battling against a Wutai. Kaci's eyes flickered over to a cadet. He appeared to be struggling against a Wutai soldier. Kaci pulled back from Genesis to help the cadet, but was stopped. "Kaci, stay here! Hold him off so I can go to the reactor!" Kaci drew back more.

"But-!"

"No, Stay!" Kaci spun around and quickly attacked the Wutai troop attacking the cadet. Dodging his blade, she swung her sword and plunged it into his heart.

"Thank you ma'am," the cadet said before following Kaci to where Genesis stood over the dead Wutai he had just killed. Genesis cast an angry glare at Kaci. Kaci ignored and followed Genesis up.

Genesis was just so arrogant, and selfish. She sighed. The rest of the mission, thick tension rested between these two. On the way back even Angeal and Sephiroth could sense it, although Genesis was asleep.

Back at headquarters, the four stood in front of Lazard. "The four of you have done a wonderful job. Kaci you deserve something. And you may get it," Lazard smiled.

"Sir?" Kaci was confused.

"First, Kaci. Because of this you may make first," Kaci smiled. The thought of First was enough to make her forget about Captain Rhapsodos. As Kaci left, she was thinking about the opportunity. But the feeling did not stay long as she remembered the incident.

Kaci sighed and fell back on the couch, "What's got you down, Kaci?" Angeal asked.

Kaci couldn't answer, because a very angry Genesis came in. "Kaci!" Kaci shot up and stood in front of him. "How dare you disobey my direct order! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"If I had obeyed the order that cadet would be dead, Captain!" Genesis opened his mouth to respond, "I'm not done yet! You just had to be the hero didn't you? Just had to get to the reactor and get to troops inside right?! Well because of your arrogance and selfishness that cadet would've been dead! And Genesis quite frankly, the life of a cadet, is much more important than you arrogance!"

"The life of a cadet isn't as important as valuable Shinra information, Kaci! You of all people should know that, Miss Shinra!"

"You had no thoughts on that info, Captain Rhapsodos!" Kaci stormed out of the break room and returned to her own room.

* * *

**Please review because i love to hear your feedback. **


End file.
